The Fool
by niravive
Summary: Set to Leann Womack's "The Fool", Kouga confronts Inuyasha in a bar about Kagome. Warnings: minimal language, slight OOCness, songfic.


__

You don't know me but I know who you are  
Mind if I sit down  
Do I look familiar if I don't well I should  
I'm sure you've seen me around  
I know you've probably heard my name  
Though we've not been introduced  
I'm the fool in love with the fool  
Who's still in love with you

Kouga sat down next to Inuyasha at the bar, arms crossed. "Look, Dog Turd, I know we've never gotten along, but I have something to tell you."

Inuyasha growled at him, cracking his knuckles. "Let me alone, you Wimpy Wolf, I don't care what lame ass story you want to feed me, you can just leave now, and avoid bodily harm."

Kouga growled unconsciously, and felt his minimal control over his temper slipping. The other person had always rubbed him the wrong way. "Look," he said shortly. "I wish to start over here. I know we don't get along at all, but that's not the issue. Kagome is."

Inuyasha jumped upright, and grabbed Kouga by his collar. Kouga gestured negatively to the bartender who was about to try to break it up. "Leave Kagome out of this mess," he said venomously, releasing Kouga's collar, shoving him back into his chair.

"Why? I'm just the fool in love with the girl who's still in love with you, even if she doesn't admit it," Kouga retorted, trying to stay something resembling calm. One of them had to in this situation. And as much as he wanted to pound the stupid Dog Turd into the ground, and as much as he hated to admit it, the silver-haired boy made Kagome happy.

  
_If you've got a minute I'll buy you a drink  
I've got something to say  
It might sound crazy but last night in his sleep  
I heard him call out your name  
This ain't the first time he's done it before  
And it's hard to face the truth  
I'm the fool in love with the fool  
Who's still in love with you_

Kouga sighed. "Do you want a drink?" he offered, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he sat down.

Inuyasha was still standing, glaring at him.

"Honestly, it won't be poisoned. I'd be more direct than that. I'd simply kick your ass into next week. I just have one thing to say, then I'm leaving. Okay?"

Inuyasha grudgingly sat on the edge of his seat.

"Kagome… Kagome can't get you off her mind. I can tell this at a glance. I'm not the sharpest crayon in the box, but I do have some sense."

"Really?" Inuyasha added sarcastically. "No one would _ever_ notice that you're a moron."

Kouga tried his best to ignore the barbs. Dammit, he'd come with a purpose, and he wasn't leaving without fulfilling it. He settled on taking a swig of his drink instead of slugging him. Though it was close. "I've known this for a long time, I've known it was futile since I started dating her. But what should I of expected?" he said with a self-deprecating half smile. "That doesn't make it easier to accept though."

  
_I know love is a fragile thing  
And I'm trying hard to make it last  
But it ain't easy holding on to my dream  
When he's holding on to the past_

"What are you going on about?" Inuyasha demanded impatiently. "Get to the freaking point or get out of my sight. I didn't come here to listen to you ramble."

Kouga nodded. "I understand. What I'm sayin' is that I broke up with Kagome. She doesn't deserve to be tied to some she doesn't love. I had my chance for a year, and her feelings for you never strayed. She's stuck in the past, with you. But she's hurtin' still. I'm giving up my dream girl for her sake."

__

Just one more thing before I go  
I'm not here to put you down  
You don't love him and that's a fact  
Girl I've seen you around  
But you hold his heart in the palm of your hand  
And it's breaking mine in two  
'Cause I'm the fool in love with the fool  
Who's still in love with you

Kouga stood, he met Inuyasha's confused gaze. "I've got one last thing to say. I've seen you around, with that other girl, Kikyou. But if you hurt Kagome, I'll hurt you tenfold. You have her heart in the palm of your hand, and you crush it every time she sees you two together. She's so much more than you or I deserve, and she's chosen you. I can't change that, and I've accepted that. Just hurt her, and die."

"Listen, you Wimpy Wolf, I'd _never_ hu-" Inuyasha started defensively, springing to his feet.

"Not purposely, no, you wouldn't." Kouga started walking away. "Choose wisely. The girl who loves you, or the girl who uses you."

He waved over his shoulder, leaving a confused Inuyasha behind him, who slowly sat down, staring into his glass like the ice held the secrets to the universe. Never, since they had started the same college, had the two had an encounter that didn't end in bloodshed.

  
_I'm the fool in love with the fool  
Who's still in love with you_  
  
Kouga walked outside into the slushy snow, and whistled to his wolf-looking dogs to come. He walked through the snow, toward his empty apartment, and sighed heavily.

Sometimes letting go of a loved one was the only way to happiness.

That didn't make it hurt any less though.

"Yep, I'm such a fool… I should of known Kagome would never fall for me…" he muttered under his breath. He shoved his hands in his pockets, looking up at a garish sign before turning and walking the other way.

He'd just have to find someone else to befriend.


End file.
